lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinobu Maehara
Shinobu Maehara is a character from the Love Hina series who is known for being an extremely shy young girl that is a resident of the Hinata Inn girls dormitory. She attends Juuban Municipal Academy with fellow tenants Kaolla Su and Naru Narusegawa. Shinobu is an avid domestic engineer and skilled cook but consistently downplays her abilities. With the help of Keitaro Urashima, she has gain some confidence in herself little by little since he's become the landlord over the girls dorm. Personality Shinobu is incredibly skilled in the kitchen, having learned how to cook from her mother while working at their family's restaurant and over time she became naturally adept to the skill. Though she normally has a habit of putting down her own abilities to cook and do anything else, she is quite pleased to know that the other residents of Hinata enjoy her cooking and praise her for doing such a good job at preparing a delicious meal. She also enjoys cleaning as well, for she does the laundry around the girls dorm, which gives off the appearance of her being the perfect housewife. When she's not doing that, she's around the other tenants, helping them with anything they might need an extra hand for. She's somewhat shy but she can and has been making more of an effort to get out there and make more friends, especially with some of the newer tenants, which are probably more like herself when she was younger. Shinobu handles alcohol very badly as she becomes immediately drunk by drinking only a half a glass, thus she stays away from it knowing that she can't hold her liquor. Initially, she feels jealous of the original female tenants like Mitsune, Naru and Motoko because their appearances were more appealing than her own. It is obvious that she dislikes being lied to and it takes her awhile to trust someone once they have. They would have to prove to her that they're not all that bad of a person before they can regain her trust. Shinobu also has a great dislike for scary movies and becomes very frightened at the special effects in them despite the fact that's all they are and none of it is real. She would have nightmares about the villains in the movie coming to get her and wake up screaming in the middle of the night. Shinobu is also shy around guys and tries her hardest not to be put into awkward situations with them, whether they are accidental or unintentional. Appearance Shinobu is 5'2" with short dark black hair, with one strand of hair subtly sticking out along with having dark blue eyes. She wears a lot of casual clothing that involves dresses and skirts but does like the occasional capri pants and regular jeans and shorts from time to time. Since she attends Juuban she wears the required girls uniform for her grade level History Shinobu Maehara is the daughter and only child to Yashuhara and Juliet Maehara who had gone to stay at the Hinata Sou Inn at the age of twelve due to the fact that her parents were going through a difficult time with their marriage due to them getting a divorce. Her parents originally had owned their own restaurant to make ends meet to take care of themselves and their daughter but due to the divorce, most of their money had been poured into the attorney fees and custody battles. Shinobu had been put in the middle of her parents bickering relationship since they were the type of people who couldn't agree on anything, fighting all the time to a point where there has been some physical activity between them. She was scared that her father might hurt her next and ran away from home because she couldn't take all the constant fighting anymore and took up residence at Hinata, a dormitory for girls but has expanded over the years to where there's a boys dorm adjacent next door. Being young at the time and didn't really know how to live on her own, she had a little help from the residents of the girls dorm. She resides in room three where she almost always hid out most of the time unless she came out of her room to cook or do chores. She was a very quiet and reserved child, staying to herself all the time for she was very shy around others, especially males. She's quite skilled in both cooking and household chores as she became the inn's resident cook and everyone enjoys the food that she prepares. She is overly caring of the feelings of others and this contributes to her own emotional frailty. After only a few months of staying there, she eventually warms up to the other female tenants and becomes friends with them. Out of all of them, she is the most friendliest, no one against or disliking her for any particular reason. Though she would always keep her distance from the boys dorm since some of the old male tenants who lived there at the time had a tendency to flirt with her only to back away when either Naru or Motoko came to her aide. As for how her parents felt on her living situation, neither of them liked it. They were disappointed in the fact that she ran away from home without telling them where she had gone. Her mother Juliet greatly disapproved of her daughter staying at the inn because she thought of the girls that already lived there to be 'immoral'. And while her father didn't like the idea of her living around a bunch of strangers, he decided to let it go, believing it to be the best place for Shinobu as long as she felt safe and was well taken care of and had no qualms about sending her money to be able to help with the rent for her to continue to stay there until she becomes old enough to find a job of her own and foot the bill herself. Besides, he didn't want her to see him and her mother fighting anymore or hims striking her mother out of anger. Though Juliet was still against the idea because she didn't like the idea that the girls dorm was right next to a boys dorm where she assumed a bunch of potential sex offenders to strike at any moment. But no matter how much her mother pleaded with her to come home, Shinobu wouldn't do so. She refused to do so. So her mother eventually gave up and once the divorce was final with her ex-husband, they went their separate ways but would check up on her from time to time without her awareness. Shinobu was just glad to be somewhere that she enjoyed staying and was actually wanted. So for the past six months, they left her be but they often check on her, without her awareness and at the same time, Shinobu is enjoying her stay at the Inn but is still reserved and shy. Eventually, she'll slowly come out of her shell and open up more. All she needs is to take it one day at a time. She's now able to focus more in school knowing that she doesn't have to be uprooted and leave. She can stay and try and make friends like she always wanted to. Shinobu may not be a very intelligent girl but she does her best to make halfway decent grades and when there is something she doesn't understand, she'll go to fellow tenant Naru for help on her school assignments. She admires Naru's strength and wishes to be confident and strong like her someday. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Shinobu Gallery Trivia *Shinobu Maehara's head shaped of the cave that based on The Cave of Wonders in 1992's Aladdin Also See *Hinata Girls Dormitory *List of Hinata Girls Tenants *Juuban Municipal Academy *List of Juuban Academy Students